


Is this warm enough

by H_esh00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Snow, Swearing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_esh00/pseuds/H_esh00
Summary: Request from tumblr: How about fluff or smut whatever you’re comfortable with but snowed in with best friend Tom. Just a little fluff with bestfriend!Tom.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Is this warm enough

Sore. Your muscles were so sore after the hell Tom put you through that he called a workout session. Your legs were on fire and you could barely walk the short distance home. Tom being Tom teased you the whole time back home by trying to pinch your leg not so subtly or just push you around and test the waters to see how much it took you to get real mad at him. 

“Maybe I should take you back to hell with me more often so you don’t walk around looking like a tube man”, he said nudging your side and by hell referring to the gym. 

“Or maybe I could beat your ass so you can shut the fuck up”, you grunted getting kinda fed up with his teasing. 

Some more bad jokes and metaphors later, and you guys were finally in the warmth of your flat. The snow was settling and the vague and clouded sunshine was disappearing for the day. You being stupid didn’t put on a good jacket nor bring any gloves out and your fingers felt like falling off and your thin workout tights weren’t helping. When you and Tom were finally home he saw your hands being super red and even a hint of purple showing through, he took them in his. “Holy shit you’re so cold, I’ll go turn on the heater, go ahead and get some blankets so you don’t freeze to death”, even though he was talking off his jacket and fumbled around with his clothes having his back to you, you could hear the actual concern through his joking tone.

He was like that, joked around, laughed at everything, being all chill and sometimes coming off as ignorant while in reality he cared too much about people around him. He made sure they knew it but only the closest people to him could see through this little mask of his and understand the way he thought. You’ve learned to know the difference between when he was actually being playful and when he was using it as a coping mechanism for not showing too much emotions. 

“Did you hear what I said? Where do you keep those christmas pyjamas that I bought you last year?” he brought you back to the earth reminding you that you were still standing in the same spot with your shoes still on.

“For God’s sake Tom, it’s still november, stop it with the christmas-hype!” you rolled your eyes at him. He was one of those that started to listen to christmas music already in september and you had this rule that it should be allowed to wear christmas themed clothes, and start talking about christmas as soon as it was December. 

Half an hour later and you guys were in comfy clothes sitting on the floor of your living room with his scripts for his upcoming movie and your practice tests in front of you both. The couch would be too comfy to seat in and you guys would probably fall asleep there so you decided to just lean on it. Him quizzing you on the anatomical vocabs and you pretending to be Emily a heroin addicted girl in love with a guy handling his PTSD with heroin, to help Tom understand the script easier. 

While you were all focused on your homework you felt Tom glancing at you every other minute. “Am I that pretty so you can’t even focus on your work properly?” you said teasingly when you saw him looking at you, from the corner of your eyes. Your friendship was special, because both of you knew that you were soulmates, but it was just that, friends. It’s always been like that and even though you had played around with the idea of you two being together, you guys never talked about being more than friends. “Yes, you actually are” he said quietly, almost a whisper. You turned your head looking at him expecting him to just being goofy like always, but the look in his eyes was different. They were hazy and clear at the same time. Almost a plea in his eyes that you couldn’t put your finger on. 

“I hope that you do know that you are really pretty y/n” his voice had the same softness in them as his last sentence but a little bit louder this time. His mood had shifted and although you were kind of confused, you liked this side of him, a side that was foreign to you. His hand slowly coming up to your face cupping your cheek, caressing your skin lightly with his thumb almost as if he was afraid he would break through your skin if he wasn’t so soft and light. 

His brown eyes pierced through you, it wasn’t lust.. something else..

“I’d be lying if I said that I haven’t thought about kissing you.” he whispered, his eyes traveling down to your lips and back to your eyes. That look. That look that you didn’t understand, oh how you wished you could read his mind right now.

“Then kiss me.” the words flew out of your mouth before your brain could process it. 

His face got closer and everything else got blurry and he was the only thing that was important in that moment. When you felt his lips on yours it felt like you’ve been kissing them forever. They felt like home. They felt safe. Your mind went blank and the only thing you could think of was him. Now it all made sense. 

His kiss was soft, but full of emotion and passion. His kiss helped you understand that look that he gave you minutes ago. It was the same look that you gave him everytime he wasn’t watching. But it wasn’t until now that you fully understood that. It was a longing after that feeling of truly belonging to each other. You were already soulmates but your souls haven’t felt each other until now. You both felt so complete. Such a funny thing that a simple kiss can give you so many answers and make you feel all of these feelings. 

When you pulled him closer with your hands on his face, he pulled back giggling.

“Your hands are so fucking cold” and you both burst into laughter. He gave you a quick peck on the lips and then stood up “I’m gonna make you some hot chocolate” he said giving you one of his smiles that made you feel all warm inside. While he was in the kitchen, you put your’s and his papers aside and walked to the window seeing the ground being fully covered by snow. Street lights made the view looking so amazing and peaceful. 

Hearing Tom’s footsteps, you turned around and gave him the biggest smile when you saw the hot chocolate in your favourite mug in his hand. 

“Thank you so much” you said softly looking into his eyes. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and you both turned around looking outside enjoying the peaceful sight. He wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him, your back pressed tightly against his chest. 

“Is this warm enough?” he said in his usual cheeky tone while hugging you tight. 

Maybe the snow falling was your souls falling for each other. And honestly, you didn’t mind falling, if it meant doing it for, and with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave feedbacks!


End file.
